The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a gravel pack completion with fluid loss control and fiber optic wet connect.
While it is known to install a fiber optic line in a well completion, for example, to sense and monitor well parameters such as pressure and temperature in the completion, it has proven difficult to install the fiber optic line with the completion. In one system, a tube is strapped to the outside of a completion string as the string is installed in the well. The fiber optic line is then pumped down through the tube. In another system, the fiber optic line is contained in the tube or other protective sheathing as the completion string is installed in the well.
Unfortunately, such systems do not permit fiber optic connections to be made after the completion string is installed. In many situations, it may be desirable to install a completion in sections, such as when separately gravel packing intervals in a horizontal or highly deviated wellbore. In such situations, it would be beneficial to be able to connect fiber optic lines installed with the separate gravel packed sections. It would also be beneficial to be able to utilize fluid loss control devices with the separate gravel packed sections, and to utilize a travel joint for spacing out the completion string below a tubing hanger, for example.